<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have You Arrested by whatisreggieshortfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111462">Have You Arrested</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor'>whatisreggieshortfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, First Words, M/M, Museum Screaming, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was born with black words decorating the skin of their skins. The first words your soulmate would ever speak to you. When you finally hear those words, they change color, taking on the shade that represents your fated love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have You Arrested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/gifts">justyrae</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercut_by_excellence/gifts">undercut_by_excellence</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hey! It’s nice to meet you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex hated those words. In a world where the first things your soulmate says to you is printed on your skin when you’re born, it was the worst thing to have. Every interaction he had to carefully word his response in case they were the one he was meant for. He didn’t want his first words to them would be something equally boring like “it’s nice to meet you as well.” He didn’t mind so much when he was meeting a woman for the first time, he figured if he was supposed to fall in love with his soulmate, then the universe would know he was gay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So he went on with his life as though he didn’t have a soulmate. It wasn’t as hard as people made it out to be. He pursued an art degree, much to his parents’s chagrin, and got a job at a museum in town. On Sunday’s when the museum was closed, he would meet up with Reggie and Luke and their soulmates, Bobby and Julie, and the five of them would get drunk and have game nights at Reggie and Bobby’s place because Bobby was the best cook. Not that Julie knew that was the reason, she inherited a lot of things from her dad, like his kind heart and generosity, but his cooking skills were not one of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So when Saturday night rolled around, Alex was already mentally checking out. He had already done most of what he needed to do, so now he was just waiting out the clock as the security guards did their rounds. He was about to finish up when he heard yelling. As opposed to waiting for the guards to come back, Alex booked it to the room it was coming from, heart hammering in his chest because what if they were hurt?? When he got there, they had their back to him, but he could see long brown hair over a tie dye crop top and torn up jeans. The guy was just shouting at the ceiling as he rotated in a circle, coming to a full stop when he caught sight of Alex gaping at him. “Hey! Nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“NICE TO MEET YOU!?” Alex almost yelled, “I could have you arrested! Who breaks into a museum just to scream!?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The long haired guy blinked before grinning, “That was a mouthful. Are you gonna have me arrested?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know yet!” Alex threw his hands up. “Why did you come here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Reasons.” He answered cryptically. Before Alex could say anything else, the security guards finally showed up, escorting the guy out. Before they got through the door, he turned his head and called out, “I’m Willie, by the way!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You guys will not believe the bizarre thing that happened at work last night.” Alex announced as he walked through the door of Reggie and Bobby’s apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Is it more or less bizarre than the time that lady walked into B’s gym and just started stripping to change in the middle of the treadmills?” Reggie asked, perking up to the conversation immediately while Bobby grimaced at the memory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Uh, pretty similar actually but with no nudity.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Julie grinned, “Let’s hear it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Some guy broke into the gallery last night just to scream.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“To scream? That’s fucking weird.” Bobby muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Did he say why?” Reggie questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s the weirdest part! I heard him screaming so I went over and the guy just looks at me and says ‘hey! Nice to meet you!’, like you could go to jail, guy! What’s wrong with you?” Alex huffed as he settled onto the couch, and Bobby raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Isn’t that your phrase?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Who cares, I hear it like at least eleven times a day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When Alex got to work the next afternoon, his hangover had barely died down. He had woken up ungodly early to try and clear his head before he had to work and take a tour group through the Monet exhibit, but as he clutched his fifth coffee in his hand he knew he was going to regret getting up at all. As he crossed the sidewalk to the front steps, something slammed into him, knocking his coffee down his shirt as he fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, sorry I-Oh hey, you’re the guy from last night!” Alex blinked up the person on top of him, and sure enough it was the same long haired boy that had been screaming in the museum. And now his heart rate was skyrocketing from more than panic at getting pushed to the ground, because this boy looked like an angel among mankind. “I’m-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Willie. I remember.” The boy, Willie, looked surprised before it melted into a smile. Alex coughed, “Could you get off me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Willie’s eyes widened, “Oh right, sorry again!” He scrambled to get to his feet, extending a hand and pulling Alex up. “Oh shit, your shirt!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex looked down, his face flushing pink, “Crap! My shift starts in five!” He dug around in his pocket to call his manager.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“There was something I needed to talk to you about actually.” Willie told him, and if Alex didn’t know any better he’d say he looked shy, “I was on my way there when I ran into you, and I was actually going to pay to get in so I could make sure I was able to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Uh, okay, can you make it quick? Or walk with me? I gotta tell my manager I’ll be late real quick.” Willie nodded and followed Alex as he called his manager and explain why he was gonna be late for his shift. When he put his phone away, he turned his attention to Willie, “So what did you need? Cause I’m not generally in the habit of letting cute boys that break in somewhere to yell find out where I live.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Willie chuckled, “You think I’m cute?” Alex’s felt his face flush deeper and internally blamed Reggie for transferring his lack of brain to mouth filter, and Willie continued, “Actually that may help this. Do you remember what you said last night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, Alex remembered when Bobby pointed out that Willie did say his words. He stopped walking, turning to stare at the boy, “What did I say?” Willie flushed this time, lifting the hem of his shirt to show the cursive rainbow words painted across his ribs. A rainbow, remind him to have pride in who he was and filling him with hope for life. Alex may have missed them because of the flash of abs he caught, but the letters quickly drew his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“NICE TO MEET YOU!? I could have you arrested! Who breaks into a museum just to scream!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m honestly glad it was you. Of all the museums I broke into trying to get it to happen, you are definitely the best looking of the people to yell at me. Wait! That came out wrong. It sounded like it was a low bar. I meant that you’re really attractive, I mean-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex found himself chuckling, and Willie tilted his head in confusion, “I’m usually the one to rant cause I’m nervous.” Alex turned, revealing his own rainbow words decorating his side. “Hold on, I need to call my manager again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You do?” Willie blinked, fighting off a hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah,” Alex grinned bashfully, “I need to tell her I’m not coming in. I’ve got an important date.” Alex couldn’t wait for next game night now, already guessing on what games Willie might want to play.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>